1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for antennas, more particularly to an adjustable bracket mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas used for digital satellite broadcast (DBS), wireless and TV systems are typically mounted to a structure or planar surface (such as a roof or chimney of a house) by a mounting bracket. To fasten or loosen the antenna to the structure, a single bolt or screw is normally employed. However, positioning the antenna's direction to obtain desired reception can be a cumbersome task for the owner or user.
For instance, when installing an antenna dish for television reception (a DIRECT TV.RTM. dish, for example), the owner typically climbs a ladder to his roof or chimney to adjust the antenna by hand. He must first loosen the securing screw, and then manipulate the antenna with his hand in a very small space, while receiving commands from another person who is viewing the television screen to see if the antenna is oriented so as to obtain optimal reception. This can be quite difficult (and dangerous) since the user must balance himself on the ladder while often using both hands to adjust the antenna.
This problem is compounded when mounting or adjusting an antenna at the top of a 100-foot tower, in order to provide wireless communications services to a wide area of subscribers. A technician must scale the tower, manipulate the antenna to achieve the desired positioning, and then secure the antenna in place by hand. Therefore, there is a need for a device which makes it easier to manipulate an antenna in a small space so as to obtain the desired reception.